Sharknado 4 - Extras
This article lists the various background characters, cameos and extras that die in Sharknado 4: The 4th Awakens. * A sandstorm forms in Las Vegas that sucks up all the sharks in the Shark World Hotel's aquarium, turning it into a sharknado. A screaming blonde woman is killed when a hammerhead shark munches her head. * The Chippendales Dancers at Shark World start punching and kicking sharks out of the air. One of them even takes out a shark with a pelvic thrust. * An annoying taxi driver (played by comedian Carrot Top) is eaten by a falling shark. * A woman playing a slot machine in the hotel casino is eaten by a shark that crashes through the ceiling right on top of her. * A shark slides across a craps table and eats a woman. * A man wins a jackpot on a slot machine and while he cheers, a swordfish falls out of nowhere and impales him through the heart. * The operator of a ride on the hotel roof looks out the window of his control booth and screams as a shark flies past him and tears off his face. * A man of the rooftop ride screams as the woman beside him is being eaten by a shark. * Gemini runs down a flight of stairs to an emergency exit only to find the doors blocked by a pile of dead and dying sharks. * Four women are running for their lives when they suddenly get washed away by a tidal wave from the Shark World aquarium. * A couple holding onto a mast manage to save a child from the flood. As soon as they do, the husband is eaten by a jumping shark. * Fin uses a cutlass to hack at three sharks flying towards him. * A man fighting in the pirate ship's crow's nest alongside Gemini cuts up one shark, but is then suddenly eaten by another. * As the sharknado heads out of Las Vegas and into the desert, three more sharks hurtle toward Fin. Fin picks up the severed steering wheel of the pirate ship and throws it at the sharks. The sharks are all impaled upon the wheel's handles, despite the fact that the handles weren't sharp. * The sharknado that had left Vegas later heads toward a train that Fin and co. are on. The sharknado has since picked up a high level of dust and even large boulders. As the train conductor looks out his window, a shark with boulders embedded in its flesh is flung from the bouldernado and bites the conductor's head off. * Gemini and Gabrielle urge the train passengers to move to the front car, but one frightened woman refuses to move. She dies when a boulder-pocked shark smashes through her window and eats her. * Fin climbs onto the roof of the train and punches a shark out of the air. * A rock-encrusted shark tackles Fin on the train roof. He struggles with the beast for a while until the train passes by a signal pole and the shark's head is sliced off. * A sharknado passes through an oil field, sucking up all the oil. An explosion ignites the oil, turning the oilnado into a firenado. The sharks flung from the firenado are on fire and explode on impact. * One of the chainsaw store family members raises a chainsaw into the air to carve a flaming shark in half. * A sharknado hits Salt Lake City in Utah. At Salt Lake Comicon, the hostess is impaled by a flying swordfish. * Paul Shaffer - As Himself. He dies when he is crushed by the runaway World's Biggest Ball of Twine. * A girl trapped under a park bench calls for help and Fin comes to the rescue. He picks up the shark from the bench and smacks it against a wall. * As the lightningnado tears through Kansas, several cows are swept up into the storm, turning it into a cownado. Many of the cows are eaten by the sharks in the twister. * Matt and Gabrielle use rifles to shoot down several airborne sharks. * Gemini kills a flying shark by shooting it with a crossbow. * Gemini kicks a shark out of the air. * Fin impales a shark with a chainsaw sword. * The Mayor of Chicago (played by Stacey Dash) is crushed to death when the Shepards' farm house crash-lands on top of her. * Gill's support crew (played by Gena Lee Nolin and Alexandra Paul) run for their lives as the nukenado closes in. The two women are killed by irradiated sharks that explode on impact. * AstroX supervisor Martindale (played by Carrie Keagan) is killed when she is struck and blown up by a nuclear shark. * The now-cyborg April shoots a nuke-shark out of the sky with her palm laser. * Fin uses the chainsaw on his father's mech-suit to cleave a nuke-shark in half. * As the nukenado turns back into a regular sharknado, Fin uses the mech-suit to tear apart at least six sharks. * Fin plunges off a cliff and is swallowed by a shark. That shark is then swallowed by a larger one, which is swallowed by an even larger one, which is swallowed by a massive one. The massive shark is then swallowed by a humpback whale. * April uses a laser sword to carve into the whale while Little Gil uses a tiny chainsaw to carve into the shark in its belly, pulling out Claudia and another shark. He then carves up that shark and retrieves Matt and the shark that swallowed his grandfather Gill. Finally, he reaches the shark that swallowed Fin and cuts it open to retrieve him. Category:Movie Deaths Category:TV Deaths Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Extras Category:Sharknado 4